Die verflixten, verzauberten Dominosteine
by Mrs-Karkaroff
Summary: Hagrid versucht ein neues Rezept für Weihnachtsgebäck  mit ungeahnten Folgen


**Die verflixten, verzauberten Dominosteine**

_„Oh, du Traurige_

_oh, du Grausame_

_schreckensbringende Weihnachtszeit ..."_

„Peeves!"

Harry war zusammengezuckt als er die durchdringende, gellende Stimme des Poltergeistes gehört hatte. Der sorgsam übergeworfene Tarnumhang glitt ihm von den Schultern.

„Peeves, halte die Klappe! Du weckst ja die ganze Burg auf!"

Harry hatte den Abend bei Hagrid verbracht. Hermione und Ron hatten ihn nicht begleitet, erstere, weil sie einen Aufsatz für „Runenkunde" schreiben musste, letzterer, weil er sich einfach nicht von Lavender loseisen konnte.

Es war ein gemütlicher Abend in Hagrids Hütte gewesen. Sie hatten Tee getrunken, Harry hatte vorsichtig einen der berühmt-berüchtigten „Felsenkekse" seines Freundes gegessen und Hagrid hatte ihm von seinen Eltern Lily und James, von Sirius und vom Orden des Phönix erzählt. Keiner von beiden hatte bemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war, und so war Harry erst sehr spät in die Burg zurückgekehrt.

„_Laute Nacht,_

_scheußliche Nacht,_

_keiner schläft ..."_

„Wie auch, wenn du einen solchen Lärm veranstaltest. Jetzt halte ENDLICH die Klappe!"

Harry griff in seine Tasche und warf das erste, das er in die Hände bekam, nach dem gackernden Geist.

_„Ihr Kinderlein, fliehet_

_so fliehet dahin ..."_

Der Poltergeist schwebte keckernd und schreiend durch den Gang während hinter ihm kleine Gegenstände in die Wand einschlugen.

„Oh, verd ...", dachte Harry. Er hatte sich die Tüte mit dem Gebäck gegriffen, die Hagrid ihm zum Abschied in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

„Hab' mal was anderes ausprobiert. Is' aus nem Mugglekochbuch. Dominosteine", hatte er gebrummt, nachdem Harry sich bedankt und ihm eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte.

Und genau diese Dominosteine waren wie Schrotkugeln in die Wand eingeschlagen und dort steckengeblieben, während Peeves das Weite gesucht hatte.

Harry sah auf die „Karte des Herumtreibers", die er in der Hand hielt und wusste, warum es der Poltergeist so eilig gehabt hatte: von links nahte der Hausmeister, Mr. Filch mit seiner unvermeidlichen Katze, Mrs. Norris, und von rechts kam Severus Snape.

Rasch zog Harry den Tarnumhang wieder über seinen Kopf und versteckte sich hinter einer Ritterrüstung. Noch waren Mr. Filch und Professor Snape außer Sichtweite, daher versuchte er es mit einem „Accio Dominosteine", aber entweder steckte das Gebäck zu fest in der Wand, oder er war zu unkonzentriert, jedenfalls rührten sich die braunen Kuben keinen Millimeter.

Zielsicher bog Mrs. Norris um die Ecke und ging schnurstracks auf die Wand zu. Irgend etwas roch hier einfach verführerisch: süß, sahnig, schokoladig ...

Sie schnüffelte und versuchte dann, mit ihren Pfoten nach den braunen Dingern zu greifen, aber so sehr sie sich auch abmühte, so sehr sie auch an der Wand hochsprang und ihre Krallen ausfuhr – die verlockenden Klumpen stecken in der Mauer fest.

„Was ist denn da, meine Süße? Was hast du gefunden?"

Mr. Filch nahm seine aufgeregte Katze auf den Arm und kraulte ihre Ohren. Dann sah auch er die braunen ... Dinger? ... die in der Wand steckten. Beherzt versuchte er, sie herauszuziehen, aber sie steckten fest wie eingemauert. Er zog, fluchte, zog wieder ...

„Mr. Filch?"

Die schnarrende Stimme von Professor Snape dröhnte durch den Gang, obwohl er nur leise gesprochen hatte. Harry wusste nur zu gut, dass sein meistgehasstester Lehrer dann am lautesten schrie, wenn er flüsterte.

„Oh, Professor. Gut, dass sie kommen. Sehen sie sich das doch bitte an. Was ist das?"

Im milden Licht, das von der Spitze seines Zauberstabes ausging, beugte sich Snape über die braunen Würfel, die aus der Wand ragten.

„Es riecht nach Schokolade, was meinen sie?"

Mr. Filch schnupperte und nickte schließlich.

„Irgendein Gebäck", sagte Snape und zog daran. „Der Konsistenz nach aus Hagrids Küche! Letztes Jahr hatte ich das Vergnügen mit seinen Makronen."

Harry versuchte, nicht laut loszuprusten. Das Malheur mit der Hagrid'schen Makrone, die aus seiner Tasche direkt auf Snapes Fuß gefallen war, war also auch für seinen Lehrer ein unvergessliches Erlebnis gewesen.

„Wir sollten den Direktor holen", sagte Mr. Filch.

„Warum?"

„Jemand hat hier Sachbeschädigung verübt. Wahrscheinlich Peeves ... Diesmal ist er fällig, diesmal ...!"

Aber Snape hörte nicht zu. Er stellte sich vor die Wand, hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „Accio ... Gebäck?"

Nichts geschah.

„Accio Gebäck!"

Obwohl Snape entschlossener geklungen hatte, passierte gar nichts.

Snape begann, seinen Zauberstab kreisförmig zu bewegen und Beschwörungsformeln zu murmeln.

Keine Reaktion.

„Sollten wir nicht doch den Direktor ...?" fragte Filch leise.

„Ich verständige ihn morgen früh", antwortete Snape. „Wegen einer solchen Lappalie sollten wir ihn nun wirklich nicht aus dem Bett holen."

Filch nickte und setzte seinen Rundgang fort. Snape jedoch blieb noch eine ganze Weile vor den verräterischen Dominosteinen stehen, leuchtete den Gang aus und lauschte konzentriert.

Doch schließlich gab auch er auf und ging in Richtung des Kellers.

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry früh wach und saß gähnend im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er wollte seine Freunde abpassen, bevor diese zum Frühstück in die große Halle gingen.

Nachdem Snape verschwunden war, hatte er noch versucht, die Dominosteine aus der Wand zu befreien, war aber erfolglos geblieben. Er hoffte nun, dass Hermione irgendeine Idee hatte.

„Spontan fällt mir nichts Brauchbares ein", sagte Hermione, nachdem Harry ihr und Ron sein Erlebnis erzählt hatte. „Wir sollten uns das lieber erst einmal ansehen. Außerdem möchte ich doch zu gerne wissen, was Snape nachts immer in den Korridoren treibt. Wir Mädchen haben Wetten laufen – kommt er irgendwo her oder geht er irgendwo hin? Und woher kommt er beziehungsweise wohin geht er?"

Hermione grinste, während Harry und Ron sie verblüfft anstarrten.

„Ach kommt – ist doch nur Spaß!" sagte Hermione, die sich sichtlich über die Verwirrung amüsierte. „Harry – würdest du mir gelegentlich einmal deine ‚Karte des Herumtreibers' leihen?"

„Sicher", stotterte Harry, immer noch erstaunt. „Wenn du mir bei den Dominosteinen hilfst, unterstütze ich dich bei deiner Wette."

„Um was habt ihr denn gewettet?" fragte Ron.

Hermione wurde rot.

„Wenn ich gewinne, treten die anderen der S.P.E.W. bei, wenn ich verliere, versuche ich nicht mehr, sie als Mitglieder zu werben."

„Hilf ihr nicht", flüsterte Ron Harry zu.

Einige Minuten später standen sie – verborgen unter Harrys Tarnumhang – im entlegenen Korridor vor der braungesprenkelten Wand.

„Harry, sieh auf die Karte!" sagte Hermione. „Ron und ich werden unsere Kräfte bündeln und es noch einmal mit einem „Accio" versuchen.

Aber es funktionierte nicht.

„Ich verstehe das nicht", jammerte Hermione. „Hagrid ist doch gar kein Zauberer – kein ausgebildeter, meine ich."

„Ich habe die Dinger geworfen", antwortete Harry. „Und ich war zornig, weil Peeves so einen Krach veranstaltet hat – Achtung, da kommt jemand!"

Schnell schlüpften Ron und Hermione wieder unter den Umhang, die drei versteckten sich hinter der Ritterrüstung.

Es waren Snape und Hagrid.

„Ich versteh' das nicht, Severus", jammerte Hagrid. „Wie soll denn mein Gebäck in irgendeine Wand kommen? Ich wohn' doch noch nicht ´mal im Schloß, mag keine geschlossenen Räume. Und Filch mag Fang nicht ..."

„Und was ist dann bitte das da?" Anklagend deutete Snape auf die braunen Klumpen, die aus den Steinen ragten.

„Dominosteine, Severus. Dominosteine. Sind echt lecker. Eine Schicht Lebkuchen, eine Schicht Glibberzeug, eine Schicht Marzipan, dann in flüssige Schokolade ..."

„Und was bitte tun ihre Dominosteine in dieser Wand, Hagrid?"

Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab' sie doch gestern erst gemacht und noch niemandem ´was davon gegeben. Ich versteh' das nicht."

„Und wie kriegen wir sie aus der Wand heraus?"

„Vielleicht könnten wir sie aufweichen und dann ´rauspulen."

„Aufweichen? Vielleicht gar keine so schlechte Idee ..."

Snape hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „Aquamenti". Wasser floss an der Wand herunter.

Hagrid zog an den, nun nassen Klumpen, Snape versuchte es wieder mit „Accio Dominosteine", aber nichts geschah.

„Hab' den Lebkuchen wohl zu lange gebacken", bemerkte Hagrid. „Sie sind doch recht fest, eigentlich sollten sie weich und saftig ..."

Snapes kalter Blick brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?"

„Guten Morgen, Minerva. Wir haben ein Problem."

„Scheint so, Hagrid. Offensichtlich ist ein Wasserrohr leck." Angewidert blickte sie auf die Pfützen braunen Wassers, die Snapes Spruch erzeugt hatte.

„Ratzeputz!" sagte Snape, und der Boden war wieder trocken.

„Einer unserer Schüler hat es wohl für komisch befunden, Hagrids Gebäck ... äh – Dominosteine ... in diese Wand zu zaubern, Minerva."

„Und warum glauben sie, dass das ein Schüler war, Severus?" fragte eine näherkommende, milde Stimme.

„Ein Lehrer war es sicher nicht", antwortete Snape. „Und Mr. Filch würde wohl kaum seine eigenen Regeln brechen, oder?"

„Nun", sagte Dumbledore, nachdem er sich den Schaden besehen hatte. „Wir sollten unsere Kräfte bündeln. Vielleicht gelingt es uns dann, diese ... Dinger ... aus der Wand herauszubekommen. Wir stellen uns in einem Kreis auf, legen die linken Hände aufeinander, nehmen die Zauberstäbe in die rechten und dann auf Drei ... Eins – Zwei – Drei ..."

„Accio Dominosteine", erscholl es aus drei Kehlen.

Nichts geschah, das Gebäck steckte so fest in der Wand als sei es einzementiert.

„Versuchen wir es mit einem Schwebezauber", schlug McGonagall vor.

Auch das war nicht von Erfolg gekrönt.

„Vielleicht sollten wir die Wand abtragen?" schlug Snape vor. „Was ist eigentlich dahinter?"

„Nur ein Lagerraum", sagte eine Fistelstimme, untermalt von lautem Maunzen. Mr. Filch, der Hausmeister, hatte sich der Gruppe genähert. „Aber das ist keine besonders gute Idee. Dies ist eine tragende Wand, wenn wir sie einreißen, fällt der gesamte Korridor in sich zusammen."

„Dann lassen wir diese Dinger doch einfach stecken", sagte ein leises Stimmchen. Es gehörte Professor Flitwick, der unbemerkt näher gekommen war und sich nun durch die Gruppe hindurchdrängte.

„Damit locken wir nur Ungeziefer an", antwortete Filch. „Sie müssen irgendetwas unternehmen."

„Das werden wir auch, Argus", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Ich werde für heute Abend eine Lehrerkonferenz einberufen. Aber jetzt sollten wir uns unseren jeweiligen Tätigkeiten widmen."

Nachdem sich der Korridor wieder geleert hatte, kroch Hermione unter dem Tarnumhang hervor.

„Ungeziefer", murmelte sie. „Ungeziefer ... ich habe da eine Idee."

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und machte eine kräftige Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk. Die braunen Klumpen lösten sich von der Wand und krochen auf jeweils acht Beinen die Mauer herunter.

„Igitt!" schrie Ron. „Etwas besseres als Spinnen ist dir wohl nicht eingefallen?"

„Stell' dich nicht so an, Ron. Hauptsache, der Schaden ist behoben."

Sie entfernte die Spinnen mit einem kraftvollen „Ratzeputz". Harry besah sich die Dellen in der Mauer.

„Jetzt sollten wir aber sehen, dass wir zum Unterricht kommen", sagte Ron und sah auf die Uhr. „Zaubertränke – brrr!"

„Dann machen wir Snape wenigstens glücklich – er kann uns nach Herzenslust Punkte abziehen", sagte Harry, während sie in den Keller flitzten.

Die Lehrer rätselten noch wochenlang, wohin die Dominosteine so plötzlich verschwunden waren.

Harry hatte seinen Teil der Vereinbarung eingehalten und Hermione die „Karte des Herumtreibers" gegeben. Die S.P.E.W. hatte nun fünfzehn Mitglieder (weiblichen Geschlechts) mehr, nachdem sie die Wette gewonnen hatte.

„Da gibt es nichts Geheimnisvolles", erklärte sie. „Er nimmt ein Bad und sitzt dann lange in seinem Büro. Manchmal geht er auch in die Bibliothek, wahrscheinlich dürfen die Lehrer sie aufsuchen, wenn sie eigentlich geschlossen ist. Und ein, zweimal pro Woche geht er zu Professor Dumbledore. Er nimmt aber nicht immer den direkten Weg, sondern läuft durch die Gänge. Ich vermute, er kann einfach nicht schlafen."

„Was habt ihr denn erwartet?" fragte Ron. „Dass er sich in die Mädchen-Schlafräume schleicht? Oder zu den Lehrerinnen?"

Hermione wurde rot.

„Also, ich finde es prima", sagte Harry. „Dann sind wir ihn bald los – demnächst hat er sich zu Tode gelangweilt."

Hagrid war zu Zimtsternen und Makronen zurückgekehrt.

„Dominosteine machen einfach zu viel Arbeit", erklärte er. „Und sie schmecken noch nicht einmal."

_„Es ist ein Ross entsprungen _

_Aus einem Stalle ..." _

„Peeves ...!"


End file.
